Annie and Clarabel
Annie and Clarabel *'Class': LBSCR coaches No. 100 *'Configuration': 4 (TV series); 8 (Railway Series) Annie and Clarabel are Thomas' two coaches, whom he loves very much. Bio The details of Annie and Clarabel's lives up to 1946 are murky. In 1946, they were given to Thomas when he started working his branch line. They have had several adventures, such as losing their guard and becoming runaways. Persona Annie and Clarabel are respectful of all the engines, most of all Gordon and Thomas. They are Thomas' best friends, and are quick to rebuke him when he gets troublesome. Basis A coach that was to be the basis for Annie was first built by a teenage Reverend W. Awdry as part of a model railway layout. In the Railway Series, they are a pair of bogie coaches (ie each coach is supported on a pair of four-wheeled bogies or "trucks"). In the television series, they are a pair of four-wheeled coaches; they are rebuilt on a rigid chassis, with fixed axles, told apart by the fact that their names are painted on their sides. Livery Annie and Clarabel were originally painted orange; they are now painted maroon with a yellow stripe like the rest of the NWR coaches. In the television series, they are painted in a plain orange-brown livery with their names written in white on their sides. They were refurbished in the fifth season. Appearances Although they first appeared in "Thomas the Tank Engine", Annie and Clarabel were not named until "Tank Engine Thomas Again". They have since become recurring characters in the Railway Series. In the television series, Annie and Clarabel were both introduced in the first season. They have made constant appearances in every following season. Merchandising * ERTL (normal and Gold Rail) (both discontinued) * LC Wooden (two versions) * Take-Along * TOMY/Trackmaster (two versions) * "My First Thomas" * Bachmann * Hornby * My Thomas Story Library * Bandai Tecs Trivia * Annie and Clarabel's models are currently on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * In the Railway Series, Annie and Clarabel are the same type of coach as the express coaches, and have bogie wheels (eight wheels). In the television series, they only have four wheels. * Annie is the older of the two. * In the Japanese narration, Annie is voiced by Tomoko Naka and Clarabel is voiced by Chisato Nakajima. * The Hero of the Rails intro shows Annie and Clarabel with bogie wheels. Gallery File:ThomasandtheGuard2.jpg File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow4.jpg|Annie and Clarabel in Season 1 File:Daisy3.jpg|Annie and Clarabel with Henrietta File:Daisy2.jpg File:Percy'sPredicament1.jpg|Annie and Clarabel in Season 2 File:Percy'sPromise1.jpg|Annie and Clarabel in Season 3 Image:Percy'sPromise9.PNG File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter3.jpg|Annie File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak10.jpg|Annie File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday17.jpg|Clarabel File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday16.jpg|Annie in Season 5 File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday15.jpg|Annie and Clarabel with Thomas File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday14.jpg|Annie and Clarabel after their repaint Image:TobyFeelsLeftOut.png|Toby, Annie, and Clarabel at Bluffs Cove Image:StanleyAnnieClarabel.jpg|Annie and Clarabel in The Great Discovery with Stanley File:ThomasandtheBillboard6.jpg|Annie and Clarabel in Season 12 Image:AnnieandClarabelTrainz.jpg|Version 1 of Trainz Annie and Clarabel Image:AnnieandClarabelBachmann.jpg|Bachmann prototype Annie and Clarabel Image:AnnieandClarabelMyThomasStoryLibrary.jpg|Annie and Clarabel book Image:ThomasandtheCircus6.png File:RomanianmagazineAnnie.jpg Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway